


College Boy Crush

by DeathByOTP



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: M/M, Once Upon A Time AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones is an English professor at a local high school, he starts to cross paths with the utterly irresistible Baelfire Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Poetry Book

**Author's Note:**

> AU Hook is a college professor and Baelfire is a student as suggested by lonely-monster-needs-a-companion. Just to note I am English so when I say college I mean you start when you’re 16 and leave about 18 usually.

Killian Jones was an English professor at a local college, he wasn’t what you would imagine when you hear the words English professor. When you hear the words English professor you think of an old overweight man maybe in his 50s with thinning hair and a bushy beard, Killian could not be further from this. Killian Jones was only in his early 30s, he was slim but had a perfect amount of muscle, he had a little bit of stubble as opposed to a bushy beard and he had black, well styled hair. He was the type of professor that all the college girls had a crush on.

Baelfire Gold was a student in his first year of college, he was slim in build and had wavy brown hair. Baelfire wasn't very confident and didn’t tend to talk to a lot of people. He was what you would call a bit of a geek. He studied Chemistry, Biology, Physics and English. He didn't particularly enjoy science but his father wanted him to grow up to be intelligent and get a good job. He really loved English though. And this is how our story starts…

“Killian I don’t mean to be a pain but…” The head of English Mr. Wales started talking only to be interrupted by Killian

“What lesson do you want me to cover this time?” Killian chuckled

“It’s nothing you won’t enjoy, it’s Miss Wilkes English class”. The kids are pretty well behaved and they’re studying Poe at the minute. I know he’s one of your favourites”

“Hmm I’ll have to consider it…”Killian grinned and started walking to Miss Wilkes room. He walked in like he would into his own room and sat down at the edge of the desk.  
“Ok so which of Poe’s works are you looking at?” He scanned the room to pick someone to answer the question and saw a hand barely up at the back of the room. “Ok you at the back, what have you been looking at?”

The boy at the back of the room looked up from under his brown waves and looked at Killian. He spoke in a quiet voice “We were reading Annabel Lee, Sir”. But Killian didn't hear a word the boy said. He was too fascinated by his eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Come to think of it the boy had a really beautiful face. It took a few minutes for Killian to realize what the boy said.

"Right well we will get to work looking at that"

The lesson ran smoothly without anything of interest happening aside from Killian stealing glances at the beautiful boy. He wasn’t sure why he was so struck by this boy but he couldn’t stop thinking about him. After the class had left Killian walked around the room straightening it up and making it neat. He picked up a book from the floor, it was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe’s poetry. He leafed through the pages and found a name written in the back cover ‘Baelfire Gold’. Seen as it was such a nice book and had the student’s annotations in it, Killian decided to go to reception and send out a broadcast to find the student who’s book it was.

"Could Baelfire Gold please report to the reception office" Killian spoke clearly over the microphone. He waited for a student to appear and to collect the book. He was interested to see who it belonged to as they clearly had a love of Poe and clearly had some brilliant ideas about his poetry. A slight tap on the door shook Killian out of his thoughts. He opened the door to see the beautiful brown haired boy stood there looking shy.

"I’m Baelfire" he said shyly

"You left this in English I believe" Killian remarked as he handed the book to Baelfire "you have some wonderful annotation in there if you don’t mind me saying so"

"Thank you" the boy blushed and hid under his wavy hair. "I’m going to be late for physics. Thank you Sir" 

Killian didn't want Baelfire to leave and as if by magic Bae tripped and started to fall. Killian ran and caught the boy in his arms. He could smell the boy’s shampoo. It smelled fruity and delicious. He was so close that he could feel the boy’s breath on his face and in that second he put his career on the line. He couldn't resist the boy’s beauty and he leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. He quickly composed himself and stepped away.

"Oh god. Baelfire I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me" Killian ran his hands frustratedly through his own hair.

"It’s ok. I won’t tell anyone. I swear." Bae walked up to Killian and stood on his tiptoes slightly to reach Killian’s lips. Their lips once again touched but this time Bae wrapped his arm around Killian and pulled him closer. Killian knew this was wrong but he couldn't seem to stop. When they eventually broke the kiss Bae pecked Killian on the cheek and wondered off a little late to physics. Killian put his hands in his jacket pockets ony to find a slip of paper with a mobile number on.

Baelfire grinning to himself all the way through physics he couldn't believe it worked. He purposely left his book so Killian could find him, sort of like Cinderella with a book instead of a shoe. He had been crushing on Killian since he started college and now he had finally been noticed.


	2. Trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae comes to visit Killian in his office

Killian walked back to his office and spent the remainder of the day in there. He kept looking at the slip of paper with the number on it. He couldn’t decide whether to drop a text or not. He was pretty sure he knew who the number belonged to but he wasn’t sure texting it would be a good idea. The school bell rang signalling the end of the day. Killian was relieved that he could have some time in his office with no noise and no interruptions to get some grading done.  
After about half an hour there was a knocking on Killian’s office door. He opened it to find Baelfire stood there.  
"What can I do for you lad?" Killian asked trying to sounds casual.  
"I need some help…"  
"We’ll you’d better come in then" Killian shut the door behind Baelfire. When he turned around Bae was sat on the edge of his desk, his legs looked elongated at that angle and his top few buttons were undone. Killian tried his best to ignore the fact that the boy looked attractive.  
"So what do you need help with? English?"  
"Actually I need help with something else…you see since this morning I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this guy that kissed me…" Baelfire jumped off the edge of the desk and walked up to Killian. He ran his finger down Killian’s jawline and kept going until he was half way down the teacher’s chest.  
"Baelfire…this can’t happen. I’m a teacher. I could lose my job. This is so so wrong"  
"What’s so wrong about two people liking each other?" Bae looked at Killian with soft pleading eyes. He looked so beautiful that Killian had to hold him. He pulled the boy into his chest and held him. "Sir…"  
"What is it lad?"  
"I want to be yours. Please" Bae kissed Killian’s neck  
"Bae…I can’t…I want to so badly but I just…" Killian’s sentence was cut short by Bae crushing his lips to Killian’s. Bae’s hands worked their way under Killian’s shirt and started to feel his toned body. Killian nibbled on Bae’s lip and went back to kissing him, the younger male opened his mouth and touched his tongue to Killian’s. after several minutes of heated making out Killian broke the kiss. "This is risky Bae. Especially here"  
"Well my father is away for a few days so we could always continue this at my house…"  
"I don’t like the idea of you staying alone…maybe you should stay with me until your father is home"  
"Really?"  
"Of course"  
The two made their way out of the now deserted college, they swung by Bae’s house to collect some clothes. Within no time at all they are at Killian’s place. Bae turned to Killian as soon as the door was shut and pounced on him. Before Killian knew what hit him He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Bae’s mouth eagerly kissed all over Killian’s chest and started to work further down his body.  
"B…Bae…you’re going a little fast" Bae looked at Killian  
"I didn’t expect you’d be so nervous. I thought you’d be practised in stuff like this" Killian started to blush heavily.  
"Erm actually. I’m a virgin" Bae was shocked. I mean Bae was too but he expected someone as good looking as Killian wouldn’t be. Killian reached out and pulled Bae to his lips, he kissed Bae tenderly. It was a kissed filled with passion and care.  
"How about we go cuddle up in my bed and watch a film or something?" Killian suggested. Bae nodded and followed Killian. Killian stripped down to his underwear and jumped into bed. Bae did the same and Killian once again pulled him close. Their bodies touched bare skin to bare skin and they continued to kiss.  
"Bae… I know this is fast and crazy and irresponsible but be my boyfriend?"  
"Of course" They watched a film and dosed off in each others arms. And for the first time they both felt something like love.


End file.
